


Shouyou Snaps

by SexyPorkCutletBowl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, angry!Hinata, it’s five am help, like seriously he goes off lol, shouyou snaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 16:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19404124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyPorkCutletBowl/pseuds/SexyPorkCutletBowl
Summary: Basically Shouyou is sick of Tsukishima’s shit and goes off on him lol.





	Shouyou Snaps

Shouyou groaned as he turned off an alarm. He could already feel the anger bubbling in his chest. It was just one of those off days for him. 

He slowly rose up, cringing at the bright sun shining through his curtains. He quickly got out of bed, but fell after tripping on the air. 

The ginger groaned, knowing this would be a long day. It made matters worse when he realized he ran out of shampoo in the shower, poured cereal only to realize they had no milk, and realized he forgot his homework when he was already halfway to school.

Upon arriving to school he realized Kageyama had beat him to school, great.

He stomped into the club room, changing swiftly. He just needed volleyball to help him calm down right now. 

Noya noticed the tense energy coming off of the usually sunny boy, and decided to try to cheer him up. 

“What’s wrong Shou-chan? Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed?.” Noya asked, ruffling the gingers hair. 

Shouyou did his best to smile, not wanting to be rude. “Just an off day Senpai.” 

Suga smiled, “I’m sure a little morning practice will cheer you up!” 

Shouyou nodded before leaving the club room with Kageyama. 

“You okay?” the raven haired boy asked.

“I’ll be fine after practice.” Shouyou replied. 

Kageyama nodded his head, giving his boyfriend a peck on the four head before walking into the gym together. 

-

He flubbed every single one of his hits, and got smacked with Asahi’s spike three times. He finally released a breath he didn’t realize he was holding when the captain called a water break. 

He walked over to the bench where his team was, receiving a water bottle from the bench which was, of course, empty. 

As he looked around for another one he stopped when he heard the venom Tsukishima was spewing out to his boyfriend. 

“What’s the matter king, are you unsatisfied with the way your subjects are performing today?” The tall boy sneered. 

Kageyama did his best to ignore him, not in the mood for a fight. 

“Be nice Tsukishima.” Daichi said, but the blonde ignored him. 

“Why are you ignoring me? Am I not high enough on your priority list?”

“shutup.” Shouyou said so quietly that only some people standing close to him heard. 

“I’m sorry that you have to be on a team of peasants. Please have mercy.” The tall boy continued.

“shutup shutup shutup” Shouyou repeated, this time loud enough for everyone but the two boys arguing to hear. 

“Now i can see why your other team abandoned you king!” The boy spat out. 

At that moment Shouyou snapped.

“I said shut the fuck up!” he screamed, stepping in front of his boyfriend. 

The entire team, even tsukishima, paused. They have never seen the baby crow angry, let alone cursing. 

“What did you just sa-“ Tsukishima started, but Shouyou screamed over him.

“I swear, one of these days- One of these days i’m going to fuck you up Tsukishima!” 

“OHHHHHHH!” Noya and Tanaka yelled. 

Suga tried to intervene before things got even more ugly, but Shouyou continued. 

“Who the fuck do you think you are, huh? He literally did nothing to you!” Shouyou glared daggers into the taller boy. 

“Why do you take every second to say this shit to him? All that stuff was in the past yet you still feel the need to remind him of it everyday.” 

Shouyou got louder, far from done. 

“Everyday he is trying to better himself, but you wouldn’t know that since you’re always bashing him for things that happened in middle school. He’s your fucking teammate Tsukishima, why don’t you try building him up for once, huh?” Shouyou got closer to the boy. 

“I mean, seriously. Like you always have some negative shit to say to literally everyone on the team. How about you get your head out of your ass for once and look up to realize that we’re so over it!”

The team just stared in shock, no one knew what to say. 

Of course Tsukishima never knows when to stop though, and realized too late that he was about to make the biggest mistake of his life.

“Okay okay, I’m sorry I upset your boyfriend shrimp.” 

Tsukishima stiffened at the look received from the shorter boy. You could cut the tension in the air with a knife at this point. 

It was quiet for a few seconds before the gym erupted with laughter, not from the team, but from Shouyou. 

“I think he finally snapped.” Tanaka whispered to Noya, who nodded frantically. 

Finally the laughing stopped. Shouyou wiped the tears away from his eyes before speaking. 

The boy moved his hands in a mocking way as he spoke, “we get it! I’m short, i can’t revive, i’m shrimpy-chan,- NOBODY GIVES A FUCK!” 

Everybody froze. 

“Literally everyday I’m working to better myself and so is Kageyama. Actually, so is the entire fucking team! So you can stop with the damn comments because I am so done giving a shit about your opinion.” 

Shouyou finally took a breath, “Don’t you dare speak to me or him again unless it’s a fucking apology.”

With that he turned to his boyfriend, “Kageyama will you please give me a toss?” he huffed out.

The boy simply nodded while staring, still in shock. 

“Thank you.” He replied before dragging his boyfriend to the other side of the gym.

“Holy shit” Ennoshita finally said. 

Noya smiled, “I’m so proud of him, he finally stood up for himself.” 

Though Suga and Daichi wouldn’t admit it, they agreed with what the second year had said. 

Tsukishima just continued to stand there in shock, even Yamguchi had went back to normal practice after about ten minutes. 

Eventually Suga approached the boy, who just stood there. “Listen Tsukishima, I think you owe them an apol-“

“I know.” the boy interrupted. 

-

Shouyou would be lying if he said he didn’t feel just a little bit better after morning practice.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey~ It’s currently five am :)). I have no explanation I just wanted to see the sunshine snap. Also would you like more chapters, maybe Tsukishimas apology or more of Shouyou snapping on people lol. Lmk!
> 
> Also this is pretty heavily based on this video by LongBeachGriffy, except I put it in Haikyuu circumstances. So go give his video some love, it’s hilarious!!!
> 
> https://youtu.be/LUQwoX1w6mw
> 
> Thanks again for reading <3


End file.
